The present application relates to computer systems, and more specifically, to recovering from a failure of an asynchronous operation, particularly in the case of resource-constrained processing elements executing a computer executable instruction that includes an asynchronous operation.
In computer systems, an asynchronous, or non-sequential operation is an operation that permits other processing to continue while the asynchronous operation executes independently. In other words, an asynchronous operation represents an operation whose execution can continue independently or in the background. Typically, high latency operations are handled asynchronously in computer systems to increase utilization and throughput of resources in the computer systems.